The Return of Night Thrasher
by nova87
Summary: The return of Dwayne Taylor the original Night Thrasher. A new City and a new partner, and a new mission.
1. Chapter 1

The auditorium at Cobo Hall was filling up fast this morning. Business leaders from across the city of Detroit and its surroundings communities were all in attendance. As well as the mayor and city council members. Even some high school seniors were bus in from around the city for this event. There was a buzz of excitement in the air and the leaders of this city were all anticipated some good news from the Reach Foundation this morning, and their young CEO, Dwayne Jones.

Off to the left of the stage out of view from the audience a pair of eyes watch the crowd of people coming in to take seats. He feels nervous, and excited at the same time. This will be his moment coming from out of the shadows, and the man that the world once knew as Dwayne Taylor, the super hero Night Thrasher lets his mind drifts back over the last few months of his life.

I had a good life, the Taylor Foundation was reaching out and helping those in needs in ways that I could never imagine. Chord my mentor most of my life and I had overcame our differences and we were making a difference. The New Warriors that I had assembled had disbanded, and as Night Thrasher I begin to keep a low profile, and work on different forms of medation to help me fine some inner peace. By chance I met Reginald from Harlem, a young man,so full of rage like I was at that age. Both of his parents had been murdered, and he kept going from foster home to foster home. I became his guardian and over time as I gain his trust, I began to help him focus his angry. Our training sessions were brutal, but it was for his good. "The world is a mean place and only the strong survive." I used to tell him. Maybe I push him too hard, I often wonder about that. Some time later Robbie, aka Speedball, came to me with a idea about a superhero reality show. He was so excited with his idea, and he wanted me to finance it. At first I told him no, and that I was a bad idea. But if you knew Speedball he could be very persistant Once I finally told him yes, he had one more favor to ask. He wanted me to be part of his venture. I flat out said no. Speedball said that having Night Thrasher would help define his group, but I still said no. Later that night while training with Reginald, I told him about Speedball's visit. He said that he wanted to be part of Speedball's group. Reginald's point was that this team was not going up against the Hulk or anything, but probably more like COPS, with costumes. I finally consented, Reginald needed to be around other young people. I made him up a suit, and he used my identity as Night Thrasher. This was the worst decision of my life, how could I have known about New Hammond? Speedball should have known better, but it was my fault. I gave him the money, and I let Reginald go with them. Now there are gone, and it was all my fault. Since the world knew Night Thrasher was night, and some people knew that Dwayne Taylor and Night Thrasher were the same person. I had Chord take some of my DNA and mix it with the remains so that if anyone ever did a test, they would believe it was me. So on that day Dwayne Taylor died.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the world believes that Dwayne Taylor is dead, and knowing that my friends were dead because I finance their superhero reality show. My worst guilt was that Reginald died along side of them. With my official death, I was remove from any official involvement with the Taylor Foundation. But over the last few years I had Chord begin settle up a subsidiary, The Reach Foundation. It was my goal to go further than the Taylor Foundation ever did, with the board always in fighting and everyone has their own personal agendas. Chord and I decided it would be best for me stay completely away from the public, with my false death still fresh in the public minds. I went to study with monks in the Clan Dynasty in Asia, as Tia was my one time guardian, they accepted me as a family member. There I begin training all over, to help improve my inner chi, and my fighting skills. During the first year there, I did not communicate with the other monks, I devoted my entirely into my practice. Going into my second year there, Master Kin took notice of me and he become my instructor. He push me beyond the endurance of human limits, and he taught me how to over come by guilt and to use it to way motivate my future. During my fourth year I had Chord setup a small private dwelling 5 miles away from the Monastery, with satellite equipment where I could start keeping up with what was going home back home. That's when I learned about the Initiative, and Tony Stark being named head of SHIELD. Then the super hero Civil War, hero fighting against hero. The death of Captain American and the Skull Invasion. In the midst of that I see my half brother formed a New Warriors team of his own and even took up my mantle. I knew my time here was drawing to an end, and I needed somewhere else to make a new start of myself. The Taylor Foundation, The New Warriors, and even being in New York city were my past, I needed a fresh start somewhere that I could make a difference. That is when Detroit caught my attention, the local government corruption, high crime, high unemployment, and it looks so hopeless. That is where the Reach Foundation and I will make a change in peoples lives. I contacted Chord about my plans, and he had some reservations but agreed. He even had already taken the liberty to securing a brand new identity for me, Dwayne Jones.

We setup the new headquarters of the Reach Foundation in downtown Detroit, and after a few press releases we find ourselves here today at Cobo Hall. As my named is announced I walked out to the podium to the applause by some, and other skeptic faces. "I want to thank the entire city of making me and my staff at the Reach Foundation feel at home in the great city of Detroit Michigan. As I studied the rich history of this city, and the different roles this city has played in the history of his great country. I believed despite the problems we are plague with, that there is enough fight left in the new leader business and public leaders that we can march this city make to its greatness. And we have some of tomorrow leaders here with us today, the brightest young people this city has to offer, all of them will help ensure that once we complete the comeback of this city, that it will never return to its current situation again." I pause as the crowd erupts with applause and cheers. "I know everyone has questions about how we will accomplish this together. Let me start my saying just giving the city a huge lump sum of money will not finish anything long term here. If I may let me share a story that my father use to tell me when I was young. If you just give a hungry villager some fish, you feed him for just that day, but if you teach the villager to fish, you will feed him for life. That is what we are going, we are going to change the way we operate in the city, and for it to work we will need business, city, civil, and education leaders to all work together and push asides out petty differences and our own department agendas. The only agenda that matters is restoring the once great city back to its glory." More cheers, but this time there were interrupted by a loud explosives from the back of the auditorium. Running from inside the thick smoke I see something that freezes my blood, that I should be not be seeing. But then my ears hear the sound that matches the mask green uniforms of the arm men that I see "All hail Hydra!"


	3. Chapter 3

That shrieking sound of "Hail Hydra" could be heard above the loud gun fire and the panic voices of the crowd trying to escape the auditorium. I used the confusion to my advantage and slipped away behind the staged.

After a few moments a large figure walks in wearing a similar Hydra uniform, but unlike his troops his uniform was more armor base. He raises his hand in a circular motion, and the Hydra troops begin to gather the troops towards the center of the auditorium. In the east wing high school students are racing towards the exit door, when a hydra troop blocks their path. "Get back in the auditorium." In response his face was met with a fist. As his unconscious body falls to the ground, the students all look up at the figure standing in front of them. Dress in a black outfit, wearing black gloves and a helmet. The outfit itself had two red strips going down it, one on the right side and the other on the left side. A sign to the world that the original Night Thrasher has return. "Kids go hide, and stay quiet." With that he launches in action as he attacks two other Hydra agents that were coming around the corner. One hit to the face and a round house kick to the mid section of the second agent puts both of them out of commission.

Meanwhile back in the auditorium, after firing a round in the air, the Hydra leader says "Now we don't want anyone getting hurt, do we? We are here as a charitable foundation seeking funds to keep our organization going. And since all of you nice people came out here tonight to help support the new Detroit, that means you have money to donate to our worthy cause." Several Hydra agents start taking pulses and wallets from some of the rich and elite of the city. Then the lights go out in the auditorium, the leader shouts to his troops "Spread out, someone here is trying to play hero!" The hydra troops start walking around in a tight formation checking the area in the once secure auditorium.

"The advantage is to me now," thought Night Thrasher to himself. "My visor has infrared red, so I can see them and but they cannot see me." In a matter of seconds he dispatches the closest three agents to him. As he moves forward in the dark, he steps on some broken glass. "I got you now!" the Hydra agent says reaching out in the dark in the direction of the broken glass sound. His touch surprises Night Thrasher for just a moment, as raises his forearm and uses his battle staves and ends that small confrontation. The remaining Hydra agents open fire in the dark, trying to locate a target, not realizing that they just made themselves easier targets. As with the grace of a dancer, Night Thrasher moves from one, to the next, as each one falls to a combination of punches, kicks, and a little Jutsu. Soon all the gun fire has cease because all of the gun men have fallen.

Grabbing a hostage the Hydra leader says "Show yourself, or this woman's blood will be on your head!" Appearing behind him, Night Thrasher knocks his gun out of his hand. And grabs the leader from behind and tosses him against the wall using the kakae dori move. As the leader struggles to stand Night Thrasher grabs him and holds him down"This is my city now!" he says thru his audio filter in his helmet. The lights come back on, and another Hydra agent that he miss dives on him, and in the process knocks him off the leader. Before Night Thrasher can regain his bearings, the leader kicks him to the head. And turns and runs away. The Hydra Agent raises his gun to Nigh Thrasher head, then a sudden burst of light behind the agent and he falls to the ground. Night Thrasher looks behind the fallen agent, and sees someone wearing a red uniform and mask with a black RR across his chest. He reaches out his hand towards Night Thrasher and says "I'm the Rocket Racer."


	4. Chapter 4

Dwayne did not know what to make of this young kid standing here in front of him, extending his hand, and calling himself Rocket Racer. Then the sound of police sirens filled the auditorium, and the Rocket Racer throws down two pellets and generates a blinding flash, and then he is gone. Unknown to the Rocker Racer, Night Thrasher's visor enable him not to be affected by the bright lights, and he was able to place a tracer on Rocker Racer. And with that Night thrasher made his own exit, extended his grappler hook to the ceiling and swinging out of the auditorium. He goes up in the rafters where him and Chord had pre-arrange to meet. He changes from his armour, but into his civil identity. After exchanging stories with the other hostages and receiving apologies from the Chief of Police and the Mayor for what had happen. Chord and Dwayne leave Cobo Hall.

Once in the Taylor Foundation limousine Chord and Dwayne began to discuss what had just happen. "Chord I do not understand, there has never been any records of Hydra operating in Detroit before."

"Maybe they have been operating behind the scenes, and I have some old connections in the intelligent area that might be able to help us find out about Hydra."

"Well maybe they can turn up something, but right now I need to find out more about this kid that was there tonight." Dwayne said. "He showed up just at the right time."

"Dwayne what are you thinking?" Chord asked. "You think that he might be working with Hydra?"

"I just don't know, but one thing is clear. If he is not working with them, then he just became target."

Meanwhile on Detroit's westside, just off Fenkell Avenue there is a two story family flat. Looks run down from years of neglect, cracks in the concrete porch, and missing bricks on the outside. Inside we find an elderly woman, sitting on the couch, with a wool blanket wrapped around her legs. She is watching a small tv, with a fuzzy picture screen. When the front door opens and a young teen boy walks in. "Grand ma how are you doing today? Robert ask,"I stop by and picked your prescription up."

"Thank you grandson. I don't know what I would do without you. How was your outing at school?"

"It was educational, that new brother Mr. Jones I think will help the city, but I need to go to work now grandma. The bills keep piling on your table keeps getting bigger."

"Don't you fret about them bills, I need you do worry about your education. My grandson up for the smartest student in Detroit award." Robert doesn't respond, instead he kisses his grandmother on the forehead, and goes down to the basement. He pulls out a chest from underneath the stairs, and opens it up. He pulls out his Rocket Racer uniform, and thinks to himself, "My pen laser worked perfectly, maybe next time I will be able to try out my thunder punch." Smiling he puts his uniform back into the chest, and walks back upstairs to get ready for work. Unaware about that night tracer that is on his uniform.

Meanwhile in another part of town where the history of Detroit has been forgotten. Underground 1,200 feet from the surface lies the old salt mines, which stretch hundred of miles from parts of Canada, to Ohio all the way to New York. It is here far away from the public eye that Hydra has setup its head quarters. This underground complex goes in all directions, but the main headquarters is located on the far east side. Inside there is a vast communication center which has the locations of each Hydra cell operating around the world. A lone figure walks back and forth behind the communication officers chairs, dressed in green with a golden color patch over his left eye, and a utility belt around his waist with several different compartments. The main door slides open and three Hydra agents walked in from their latest assignment from Cobo Hall. Before they can begin speaking, the person with the golden patch says, "This was suppose to be a routine operation, and Hydra's coming out party. For years we have worked secretly behind the scene in this city, but tonight. We were going to instill fear, and show power. Instead you and your men were beating back by two custom fools that have never been seen in this city before tonight. Now you go find them, and make an example of them for anyone else that dares challenge our might. All Hail Hydra!" 


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing with his morning board meeting, which run over its set time frame. Dwayne was mentally fatigued, he knew the city of Detroit had a lot of problems, and that it was the right decision to restart his life here, and helping others while still searching for inner growth. What he did not realized was that the need was so great here in this city. The had over 75 proposals from different organizations that needed funding just to meet operational cost to keep these programs open. They range from youth centers, domestic violence shelters, museums, adult continued education centers, and the list went on. To be honest after hearing each presentation, Dwayne came to the conclusion that each organization added value to the city, but even The Reach Foundation had limited funds at his disposals. The board had agreed upon selecting ten organizations to help, and of the rest Dwayne assign Gloria Clark the task of seeking federal matching dollars to try to help the other organizations. Gloria knew Dwayne was asking her to do a tough job, but he had grown to depend on her for for many of the daily operations of the foundation. After the board meeting was done Dwayne walks into his office where Chord is waiting for him.

"The meeting ran over, that means things must have went bad this morning."

"Chord the meeting did not go so bad, but it did help open up my eyes on just how big of a task that we have in front of us. But this city deserves a break, and we are going to help this city heal."

"Dwayne I love the passion, but you and I both know that it is going to take a lot of elbow grease to fix this place."

"I know Chord that is why I have you to keep me on a realistic track on what is possible and what is not possible, and I have Gloria out front making the connections in the city that we will need in order to make this all work. Have you had any luck with our other project?"

"Yes I have Dwayne, and are you sure that you want to go down this road again? This Rocket Racer is just a kid in high school. He stays with his grandma, and before I go on any further are you sure you want this again? I mean after Alvin, and the Stamford incident ."

"I do not have any choice at this point, because high school kid or not, I am sure our new friend has already made it on Hydra's list right behind me. So please tell me what you think that I should do about him?"

Chord just looks down and shakes his head very slowly and begins to say "His real down is Robert Sims, and he is exceptionally gifted in school, he has been in the honor society since his sophomore year, he has never been in any trouble with the law. He stays with his grandma, and has a part time job that he does to help her with the bills."

"Thats good, but how did he come up with the money for his uniform and arsenal? We both know kind of technology does not come cheap, and it is not easy to come by. Maybe he is already working with someone else, like a sponsor helping him with crime. But if not, then we are missing two important pieces of this puzzle. One, why is he even out fighting crime at his young age, and two where did he get his tech that he uses from?"

As mid-afternoon arrives there is a familiar sound of school bells heard across the city of Detroit letting the public school children know that another school day has ended. At Detroit Cooley High School kids are rushing outside playing, some listening to music, other rushing to their awaiting buses. Other students stay inside the school for a variety of different after school activities. From sports, band, glee club, math club, and the honor society. Inside the Mrs. Wilk's classroom located on the second floor, she is the club's faculty advisor. The students in the honor society are conducting their weekly meeting today without Mrs. Wilks who left school early today because of out of town guest. The students are planning future trips, discussing possible scholarships for college, and upcoming speakers coming to the school. While the meeting is going on, Robert is staring out the window, and worrying about his grandmother. How can he find a better part time job to make more money to help her with the bills. Something out of the ordinary caught his eyes, outside a black unmarked van was parked on Hubbell street in front of the school which is illegal. But why would someone be that dumb, then he look at the driver of the van, and his heart sunk. Sitting in the driver's seat was a Hydra agent, dress in the green uniform, somehow they trace Rocket Racer back to my school. And they must be more agents in the school, "dumbing, dumbing" he thought to himself. Only honor society students were allowed at the reception at Cobo Hall, and now Hydra had figured out that Rocket Racer must a student. Robert stood and told the group that he had forgotten something for his grandmother and left the meeting. The hallway was clear, but the other agents have to be here someone he thought. Then he heard a faint voices, that got louder, he recognize Ms. Glass voice his assistant principal.

"Please don't hurt the students, they are just children," she said.

"Move it lady and show us where you honor society is meeting!"

The sound of broken glass could be heard as Ms. Wilk's classroom door is kick in and the members of the honor society all look on in shock as three men enter the room shoving Mrs. Glass down to the floor. "No one move! You know who we are and who we are looking for, surrender him now or everyone dies in this school. All hail Hydra!"


	6. Chapter 6

Robert could hear the battle cry of the Hydra agents, and if he had stayed a moment longer he would have been trapped too. Now it was up to him, and he did not know why he was so nervous. He just fought some of these guys yesterday at Cobo, but this was different. When he found them last time he had the element of surprise, this time they had surprise on their side. "I can't worry about how they found me, now I have to do something." Robert says to himself as he changes into his battlegear, with doubt, and beams of sweat running down his face.  
>In the classroom the Hydra agents have tied up Ms. Glass and have the kids in the back of the room. "One of you have cause Hydra some trouble, and we are here to be sure that it never happens again. " Suddenly two small pellets fly in the classroom and burst into clouds of smoke. "Its him!" The three hydra agents take formation and aim their weapons at the doorway. But Rocket Racer surprises the three assailants by coming from the side classroom door. He quickly streaks by them and grabbing the agent on the end and using his momentum tosses him into the corner hitting the bookshelf. As he rockets around the other agents are firing at he ducks on his board to dodge their shots, and fires back from his finger lasers, striking another assailant. The third assailant pulls a laser blade and holds it on Ms. Glass. "I will kill her unless you surrender right now." Rocket Racer stops, and for a short moment there is a standoff, finally he gets his board and holds his hands up. Smiling the agent grabs his gun and aims it at his now defeated target "childs play." Then the last hydra agent collapse to the ground, and Ms. Glass runs back to her students. The Racer looks up and sees Night Thrasher.<br>The two heros leave together after Night Thrasher contacts the police on his mobile radio headset. After the duo are a safe distance from the school. "How did you find me?" Racer ask.  
>"The same way Hydra did, you need to be more careful if you are going to continue fighting crime."<br>"What do you mean if? I do not need your permission."  
>"Listen you need training, because from what I have seen you depend too much on your tech and armour."<br>"What about you? I see you using your armour gadgets all the time."  
>"Yes I do what is necessary to get the job done, but my armour is a tool, but I am the weapon. So I am a threat to the evil I faced with or without my armour. I can offer you training, I guess what I am saying is lets become partners."<br>"Partner, I do not know anything about you? I don't even know that I trust you."  
>"Who do you think took out the fourth hydra agent that was outside keeping a lookout before he could help out inside?"<br>"You could be working with Hydra, that does not prove anything?"  
>"Listen Robert, this city is dangerous, and it would help us both having someone watching our backs."<br>"How did you know my name?"  
>"Listen Robert to earn your trust, I am going to remove my helmet." Once his helmet has been remove, Robert is shock again, first shock was finding out that someone knew his secret identity, and the second shock seeing the young CEO of the Reach Foundation staring across at him. "Now how is this for trust?"<br>"I can't believe its you, so what do you want from me."  
>"Nothing, everything. Let me train you and be my partner. Together we can help cleanse this city, and give it back to her people."<br>With that the new mentor and pupil shake hands, in what could be the beginning of the change this city has been waiting for. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I spend with Robert, and my first order of business was meeting his grandmother. I want to take away the worry he has about helping to support his grandmother financially. Robert is unsure about me meeting her, and seeing the inside of his house. But I told him its nothing to be a shame about if you do not have a lot of material things, as long as what you do have you take care of, and you work hard for it. I do not bring the limo for this visit, I figure that might be too much on his grandmother, instead we drive over in my mercury sedan. Robert introduced me to his grandmother as his mentor, and the president of the Reach Foundation.  
>"Oh my I am just so proud of my little Robert. He is really a special boy."<br>"Madam we think that he is special too, and as part of him being selected in the mentoring program has place you with our community assistance program. That means that you will received a $1,000 a month while he is enrolled in the program."  
>"Praise the Lord young man, I am just so thankful for you. Now Robert you behave yourself in this program and do as you are told."<br>"Yes madam."

After leaving Robert's grandmother's house I bring him to the Reach Foundation building, and I give him a quick tour. He is full of questions about how the business runs, what kind of computer networks do we use, how many employees do we have, and he can't believe that a young black man runs the whole foundation. We return to my office headquarters, and Robert is still feeling overwhelmed and a bit excited I can tell.  
>"I can't believe this is all yours, how did you get it all?"<br>"Robert my pass is a bit complicated, so lets just say my dad left me all of this."  
>"Man I don't know any brothers that lived this way, and I don't get why you sound so sad about it."<br>"Robert I have a meeting to attend, but you remember what I told you?"  
>"Yes that you would be mentoring me."<br>"Yes not only in academics, but also how to protect yourself when we are out on patrol." I push a red button underneath my desk and a secret sliding door opens to my private gym and Chord walks out. I can tell right away that Robert is taken back just by Chord's sheer size. "Robert please meet Chord, my teacher, trainer, mentor, and most of all friend. He will be handle your initial training."  
>"Training? I don't need know training, with my gadgets I can do anything."<br>"Ok, well I am sure that Chord will help you see the mistake in thinking that way. I will be back in a couple of hours. Chord take an easy with him." Chord just gives me a wink as I walked out.  
>"So Robert, you think that training is not necessary."<br>"Yep man I can do.." Robert never has a chance to finish that sentence as Chord quickly strikes with such speed the young man is on the ground before he realizes what happen.  
>"I guess training is ok, but you got me by surprise." Chord reaches down and helps him back up.<br>"Kid what you and Dwayne will be dealing with out there, surprise will be the norm. You can't depend just on your equipment, or gadgets as you put in. The greatest weapon is your body, and we will push your body until you reach that limit." Over the next few hours Chord teaches Robert how to position himself in a combat stance, how to properly channel inner strength into a dangerous punch. Then they go over some blocking techniques. Throughout this session, Robert find himself on the ground, and is thankful for the mats that help cushion each fall.

In the salt mines at the Hydra base of operations hidden in the city of Detroit, agent number one the leader of this local branch is enjoying himself watching a demonstration of his two newest employees. Razorfist and Zaran the weapons master, as both men dispatch two dozens of his Hydra agents in under sixty seconds. He watches as the last agent backs up from Razorfist.  
>"Wait, wait, this was just suppose to be a workout, no one was suppose to be injured."<br>"You are right no one is injured." Razerfist says as he slices through the agent's abdominal and silences him forever. "But you will be dead."  
>"Excellent you both are everything that I was lead to believe. You will each get your one million dollar service fee once you have destroy Night Thrasher and this upstart kid on a skateboard called Rocket Racer. Hail Hydra!" <p>


	8. Chapter 8 Night Thrasher: New Direction

Chord pickup Robert after school, and he explained to Robert's counselor about the new mentoring program that the Reach Foundation was offering and how Robert was placed in the program. Chord and I had agreed early on that we need to keep Robert's life as normal as we could considering the drastic changes he would be dealing with. After what happen with Alvin I understood all too well about how important balance is in a young person's life. While Chord's meeting continued with Robert's counselor, I was having a meeting with Gloria.

She was detailing the outline of her plan to help us reach some of our goals that I spoke about at the city meeting at Cobo Hall just a few days ago. She went over the statistics of the high school dropout rate in the City of Detroit, and of those that stayed in school the low percentage that actually went on to higher education. Gloria then illustrated to me of those that did drop out that it was more likely that the young men would end up in jail or join a gang . The first half of her entire presentation really highlighted some of the worst problems that this city had to offer. Then Gloria went into some of the positives from various after school programs for children. Continuing education for some of the parents, and how job placement was available for the parents upon completion of their education program. Gloria's last outline showed projections of what the Reach Foundation could do help some of the current programs that already exist and how we could create some new programs to help driving change in this city. It was an impression presentation by Gloria, and I can tell that she really put a lot of work and thought into this.

"Gloria you have my approval on these new initiatives, and I must congratulate you on this presentation."

She went over what some of the next steps should be before leaving my office. I was thinking that Chord and Robert should be back here soon when the hidden receiver in my office tune in to the police frequency sent a signal to my cellphone. There was some commotion around the Eastern Market location. I use the remote to reveal my hidden headquarters behind my office. Once inside I change into my uniform and the man call Dwayne Jones was gone and the hero Night Thrasher was here.

Once I arrived at the location around the Eastern Market I was surprise by what I saw. From the police report I assume there was some gang activity, but below there were five agents of the HIVE randomly attacking targets. This is not how HIVE works, there is always a method and purpose to their attacks. But I will worry about that later, innocent civilians are being hurt so its time for me to act. I pounce into action first shooting one of my staves from the hidden forearm ejectors striking the first assailant. As I land in the midst of the remaining targets I strike with cobra like speed disabling the two closest to me with solar punches, and at the same time recovering my fallen battle staves. A kick to throat and another HIVE agent goes down. The last agent fires his weapon but I grab my skateboard and use it as a shield with its vibraium coated, and then I smash it against the last agent who goes down in a heap. The sounds of hand clapping causes me to turn around to see two men both dress like harden soldiers.  
>"You did good against the help, now lets see how you handle Zaran the Weapons Master and Razorfist!" <p>


	9. Night Thrasher: Street Fight

Night Thrasher uses a high knee lift against Razorfist's surplex. As he turns back around Zaran is back on the attack throwing deadly stars that Night Thrasher dodges and attacks Zaran sending him to the ground. Razorfist recovers quicker than Thrasher suspected and slashes across Night Thrasher's left shoulder drawing blood. Thrasher uses one of his battle staves and strikes across Razorfist face. Zaran throws poison tip darts which he blocks with his staves, then Zaran follows up with a sword attack and Dwayne remembers why they call him the weapons master.

Meanwhile Chord and Robert was leaving the school after the meeting with the counselor. When they heard on the radio about the battle that Dwayne was involve in.

"Robert we are going there right now you have to help Dwayne."

"But I don't know what I can do? I never fought against any real super villains before."

"Today is your baptism of fire, and don't worry Dwayne will not let you get hurt, and I will be looking by in case you two need any extra help."

Back at the battle Dwayne can feel his body getting fatigue from the lost of blood from his shoulder and from his long fight with his two foes. He had already dispatched a squad of HIVE agents before these two showed up proving to him that this was a setup. He knows he has to survived this before he can worry about why HIVE has put a price on his head. Now with both battle staves in his hands he braces for the attack of Razorfist and Zaran as they attack in unison hoping to overwhelm Night Thrasher with their numbers. But he is ready for them as he blocks the sword attack of Zaran and left kicks Razorfist buying him some precious time to just concentrate on the weapons master.

"I always heard that you were a solo act Zaran, but I guess you needed help to come after me."

"No, I need no help for you, but HIVE thought you worthy of the two of us, but from what I have seen you are barely worth one of us."

Dodging the sword attack and striking back but Zaran blocks his attack.

"Zaran don't worry I promise you that this will be over soon."

"You arrogant little hero, you are not Spider-Man or even my hated enemy the so called Master of Kung Fu."

Night Thrasher launches forward with both battle staves but Zaran blocks the attack with this sword which Dwayne had planned on as he fires the ultra pepper spray from their hidden compartment in both of his forearms catching Zaran by surprise. Being momentarily blinded Night Thrasher easily dispatches him with a battle stave across the head. Then Razorfist was back on him giving him only a breathe of a warning as he barely blocks the attack. He grabs Razorfist's right arm to pulled him in closer as he plants a knee to Razor's chin and follows with a roundhouse kick that finds its mark sending Razorfist to the ground and he does not move.

Thrasher holds his bleeding shoulder and tries to catch his breath from the exhausting battle as he pauses down on one knee unaware that Zaran is back up. Zaran reaches for another weapon, but his hand never makes it as the Rocker Racer shows up from behind him delivering a thunderous rocket punch that lands Zaran into unconsciousness. Thrasher turns around as the Racer gives him the ok sign.

"Lets go partner." As they both leave the scene as the police arrive to take into custody the HIVE agents and the two mercenaries.


	10. Night Thrasher: Training Day

Robert and I travel a safe distance from the battle before we stop on the rooftop just a block off East Jefferson.

"Why are we stopping? You need to have your shoulder look at."

"Its alright, I am just glad that you showed up when you did."

"That's what partners are for." The two heroes exchange smiles and Night Thrasher explains how he was set up and attack by Hydra. His young partner does not know what to say, but Night Thrasher has an idea how to find out the truth about Hydra. He leads Rocket Racer to the eastside.

If you ever wanted to get an idea of what old Detroit looked like during its height of success you should travel down Conner by Lakepoint Street and you will see the old gem of the city. Time and bad economy has forced them closed today but the remnant of what they used to be can still be seen by the train eye. The architect of the buildings seem like they were built during the Renaissance era. Its on this block where Tim Weiss the one time mob enforcer does business with his own band of thieves now. He keeps two of his guys out front and one in the back outside. While inside he keeps several of his men close by him as he conducts business.

"By these numbers somebody miss their protection payment today." Tim says grimly.

"The old couple that runs the soul food place said they needed more time." Replied George his number one.

"Did you and the boys leave the normal reminder for non payment?"

"Yes boss we did." George says with a grin. Just before Tim could say anything else the lights go out.

"George go check that out?"

"Look out up front do you see anything?" George says into the radio but he only receive silence back. "Up top do you see anything?"

"No sir, but wait I think I heard," then his voice trails off that leaves just static on the radio.

"Boss you stay here while I go check it out." George takes two steps then Tim hears a loud striking sound that leaves him all alone.

"George? George? Where are you? What is going on?"

"We are going on Weiss." Night Thrasher says thru his voice filter in his helmet as he appears in his dark armor knocking over Weiss. He looks up from the floor at Thrasher then tries to stand and run away. He makes it seven steps before being knock back down this time by Rocket Racer.

"Weiss you rob the decent hard working people of this city each day Calling it a community tax and because of the dirty council members you have on the payroll you get away with it. Not anymore!"

"Don't know who you two custom boys are suppose to be but this is Detroit not New York. You can't bring justice to this city, nobody can."

"That's where you are wrong we can and we will bring justice back to this city. Starting with putting you out of business. Your boys are all going to jail but you will are going to keep out. You are going to be our eyes and ears for us because we need information."

"I am doing nothing for you!"

"Oh really?"

The scene changes and we see our two heroes at the train yard with a tied up Weiss with him laying on the train tracks.

"You can't do this! I know you are just trying to scare me, you costume types don't kill everybody knows that."

"In that case you have nothing to worry about just lay there and enjoy the view." Says Night Thrasher, "By the way that noise you here is the 820 Limited coming right on time."

"It don't matter I ain't telling you nothing, now get me out of here!" Shouts Weiss.

Night Thrasher reaches out and touches Rocket Racer's shoulder and they both start to walk away as the sound of the train gets closer.

"Get me out of here!"

Both heroes just keep walking as the 820 Limited Locomotive rounds the turn on the tracks with its bright lights and loud horn blowing. Coming ever closer to reaching Weiss.

"You can't fool me." Weiss says with sweat pouring down his head. With the train being 200 feet away from him the tracks that he is laying on comes alive from the vibration of the train racing down on him. "OK I will talk please just get me out of here!"

Thrasher and Racer stop walking "Now Rocket Racer that is how you get someone to talk to you."

"Yes but the train is going to get him we can't reach him in time?"

The train is blowing its loud horn and it drowns out Weiss own screams as he can see the train being 25 feet from him when he is yank off the track by the Kevlar rope that Thrash had around his left ankle with the train just missing him. He is dragged across the gravel with the bruises on the back of his head and shoulders to prove it. Night Thrasher stands over the now breathing hard Weiss looking down on him.

"Now lets discuss business."

At the city airport in Detroit a private plane just landed with a very special man on board. As the stairs are moved out to the plane the doors open and Tombstone steps out of the plane.

"So this is Detroit, I think I am going to like it here." With that he puts on his sunglasses and gets in his waiting limousine.


	11. Night Thrasher: Yesterday Friends Part 1

A few days went by and nothing from Hydra. Dwayne had spent this quiet time letter his shoulder heal and being more involved with the day to day operations of the Reach Foundation. Trying to establish itself as the a key philanthropist in the city of Detroit revival efforts and to help the city reinvent itself had become a painstaking endeavor.

As the face of this effort Dwayne had to run from meeting to meeting during his day. He had meetings with the Mayor's Office, County Commissioner's Office, Chamber of Commerce, other business leaders and community leaders, as well. In each meeting, he had been the focal point of conversation it seems to him that everyone was looking for him to take a leadership role in whatever turnover efforts there were going to be in the city of Detroit. Gloria had warned him that there would be great demands placed on him and the Reach Foundation, but he never truly believed that it would be this bad.

Dwayne did know why, but he had a feeling that someone was watching him all day. But that was impossible he thought, no one knew that Dwayne Jones was, in fact, Dwayne Taylor and no one knew about the Night Thrasher connection either. At the mayor's office is where he felt it at the most.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Jones."

"Likewise Mr. Mayor and thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Don't thank me, it's you and the Reach Foundation that should be thank for stepping in to try to help our city."

"Mayor as I have told you before its the Reach Foundation's missions to try to help those in need and I know the history of this once proud city. The rest of the world waits for another shoe to drop, they think the past corrupt leadership has ruin this city forever. How could we ignore the situation here?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all Mr. Mayor."

"How did you come to be the head of the Reach Foundation at such a young age?"

"Mr. Mayor if I did not know better I think that you are trying to find out about my motives here."

"This is Detroit and over the years many would be saviors have showed up on our doorsteps with fancy speeches but had an alternative agenda than helping the city."

"Mr. Mayor I appreciate you being upfront with me, now if you will permit me to do the same. I think that's it's impossible for all the wrong doings of this city to happen with your office having no knowledge. Which leads me to two conclusions the first, that you are being paid well to be a silent partner or two your entire administration is just incompetent!"

"Mr. Jones you can see yourself out. This meeting is done."

"Mr. Mayor it was a pleasure sir." Dwayne stands up offering his hand to the mayor, but no response. He leaves the mayor's office making special note of the placement of the security cameras. Downstairs Chord was waiting for him with the car, as they leave the mayor's office Dwayne is quiet. Chords decide to leave him to his thoughts as he concentrates on driving through the heavy traffic downtown. They run into a detour because of an accident a few blocks later it's another detour.

"Chord why all of the detours?"

"I'm not sure but I think its trouble. No one but else got detour off the main drive, but us."

"Stop the car." Before Chord can stop the car another vehicle comes from behind them and smashes into the rear of the car, causing the car to crash into the side of the building's wall. Chord's head hits the top of the steering wheel leaving him daze, Dwayne springs into action leaping out of the sunroof he lands on top of one of the assailants. He quickly disarms a second attacker as another one sprays a round of bullets in his direction. Realizing without his armor he is vulnerable, Dwayne rolls on the opposite side of a parked truck to keep away from the bullets. The gunman pauses to reload and Dwayne rushes his position with the speed of a cougar he sweeps the attacker from behind. The gunman falls and a swipe of Dwayne's right fist makes sure that he does not rise away.

Dwayne turns around searching for more attackers once he is sure that the danger has passed, he goes to check on Chord. He opens the car door and Chord is standing up trying to gather his bearings. That is when out of the shadows both men hear a familiar voice call out to them.

"Dwayne Jones was a poor cover. I knew from the first time I saw your picture in the newspaper that it was you Dwayne Taylor." Out of the darkness from the building Silhouette shadow melts and steps out into the open. "Why was I not invited to this family reunion dad?"


	12. Night Thrasher: Yesterday Friends Part 2

Dwayne and Chord look on in disbelief at the young women standing in front of them. For one, she was a lover and the other a daughter. But right now neither of them are sure of what she is.

"I should have a camera for this moment. My ex dead boyfriend is back running around with my own dad of all people. I should be the one speechless in this case, not you two."

"Silhouette, what are you attacking us for?"

"Dwayne always one for being in charge, you have always liked being in control, but not this time."

"What is this all about?"

"Dad, now you find your voice? This is all your fault, you always chose him over your own children."

"Sil, is that what this is about?"

"Dwayne don't use that voice with me, like you ever cared anything about me. You never loved me either, you just like the idea of a little crippled girl depending on you."

"That's a lie and you know it. I loved you, and you left me for Bandit. I never left you."

"It that's what you need to tell yourself to make it all good, go right ahead. I have to tell you that I knew you would say something like that. That's why I wore your favorite braces with my new outfit. What do you think about it lover?"

"Silhouette whats wrong with you? Who is making you attack us?"

"So now you want to be a father, its too late for that." Silhouette fires a taser from her leg brace at her father and Chord collapsed to the ground.

"Now lover where were we?" She says with a sinister smile.

Bending down checking on Chord's fallen body, he looks up at his adversary, "This is no game, tell me what do you want?"

"So now after being childhood friends, teammates, and lovers. The only thing can you ask is what do I want? Dwayne if that is your only question you have not changed at all, just a surface name change. But as you can see lover I have change." She smiles at Dwayne dropping both her leg braces she spins in a circle leaping up and down.

"Like I told you no more cripple girl lover. So what do you think of the new me?"

"Sil what happen? This is a miracle!"

"Don't act as you are happy that I can walk again. All the money that the Taylor Foundation had and all the medical research divisions that you control. Never not once did you even offer to help me walk again. Is that what you call love?"

"What are you talking about? You know that we tried in the beginning, but all the doctors told us that you could never walk again."

"When did you ever let anyone tell you no? Or what to do for that matter? Admit it you were glad that I could not walk. That way you could try to control me, just like you tried to control everything else in your life!"

"What are you talking about? I never tried to control you."

"New name, a new company, a new city, but the same old lying Dwayne, enough talk let me show you what else I can do now."

"Wait, don't do this." Shouts Dwayne.

"Oh, you are sweet to the end, acting like you don't want this. But you are right, I forgot about the most important thing to tell you."

"Sil, you talk I will listen. Whatever I ever did to cause you so much pain, I am sorry."

"Good listen to this, don't call me Silhouette anymore. That was the poor cripple girl, and you can call me Madame Chaos." She laughs and launches at Dwayne, who sidesteps her attack. She lands beside him and jabs a right elbow to his temple. Then she turns around swings a combination of punches that Dwayne blocks and steps back at the same time. Madame Chaos laughs as he tries to deflect her attack without striking back at her. She connects with a roundhouse kick that sends him to the ground. She stands over him in triumph.

"Poor Dwayne you might not want to fight me back now, but trust me when I am done with this city you will fight me." She touches a button on her left wrist and a bright light erupts around her causing Dwayne a moment of blindness. Once his sight returns Madame Chaos is gone, but Dwayne knows that this is not the end, but a painful beginning.


	13. Night Thrasher: Life Changes

The next day Dwayne and Chord both were quiet as they went about their business. Robert was busy doing his homework and sneaking playing Angry Birds each time no one was looking. In his office Dwayne was researching any sightings of Madame Chaos, wondering what could have made Sil change so much. Chord's mind was on his daughter too, as he wonder how he could have failed both of his children so much.

"Dwayne you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Robert you are supposed to be doing your homework. You need to concentrate more on your studies. Your grades need to stay up so you can continue to qualify for our training program. "

"Dwayne with much respect, don't make this about me. You and Chord both have been in your own world's since that meeting at the mayor's office yesterday. "

"Robert nothing happen at the mayor's office. "

"Listen am I your partner or not? If I am then, you need to trust me."

"Robert I do need to trust you with more. With my old team, I always had a control issues which led to other problems with them." Dwayne rose from his desk and stood in front of his glass window that overlooked the Detroit River and the borders of Canada.

"Yesterday after we left the meeting with the mayor we were attacked. At first I thought they were from the mayor after the way our meeting ended, but it was Sil."

"Who is Sil? I never heard that name before."

"That's because she was from another lifetime that I thought was behind me forever. "

"What do you mean?"

"Sil was my ex girlfriend and she is Chord's daughter. She attacked both of us last night and has changed her named to Madame Chaos. She blames Chord and me for every wrong thing that has happen in her life."

"Wow, I am happy to be in high school still. Now I understand why the both of you have been in your mood. So what's the plan? Are we going to go after her?"

"No I can't find any trace of Madame Chaos, and we can't just stop the other things that we are doing to find her."

"But if she was your friend, plus Chord's daughter don't we owe it to her?"

"No, we can't, besides she is too dangerous for you to go up against. We are partners, and it's my job to looked after you. For now, we wait on Madame Chaos to make the next move."

Robert begins to protest, but instead decides to let it go.

Going south on Van Dyke Avenue in what used to be an upscale neighborhood in Detroit, but now serves as an eyesore with its empty buildings and abandoned homes. Many of these places served as headquarters for an upstart drug dealer looking to expand his territory. On this night, however, an eviction is taking place as the deceased body of Roman Little flies from the second story window. Inside Tombstone is taking inventory of his newly acquire operation.

"There is no reason I can't profit with this side venture, while I am dealing with the AIM problem." Inside he is surrounded by his new recruits as well as his lieutenant that came with him.

"Now that we have set up shop let's get down to business of finding out more information about this new Night Thrasher. From his pictures, he looks someone by that same named that used to be in New York years ago."

"Boss do you think there is a connection?"

"Don't know, but it doesn't matter he will be dead just the same once he meets up with me."

In another section of Detroit, a meeting is being conducted between some of the local gang members that have seen hard times since Night Thrasher has arrived in Detroit interrupted their operations.

Roland was the oldest and the spokesperson for all the gangs, and it was his idea to reach out to get some help to deal with their hero problem. A black limousine pulls up with the window down as a voice calls out to Roland.

"So you have a hero problem? Don't worry Madame Chaos will deal with your hero personally after you pay the agreed upon sum." The window rolls backup and the woman once known as Sil laughs.


	14. Night Thrasher: New Week

The start of a new week sees Robert going back to class after a long weekend of sparring with Dwayne and stealth tactic training with Chord. Every bone in his body ache as they made him train without his armor. Robert thinks back over the last few days as he complained to both of his mentors that he would never be in a fight without his armor and did not understand why he could not train with it on. Dwayne told him that he must be the weapon, not the armor, that the armor should just be an extension of him, and to prove this point Dwayne practice himself without his armor as well. That was behind Robert for now, and he does thank God for Chord math lessons. Before he met them both, he was struggling in his advanced math class, but now he understands it much better. Robert sees his old friends Lawrence and Sam.

"Robert where have you been? You have missed our last two Computer Club Meetings." Said Sam.

"I just have been busy taking care of my grandmother."

"No you have been busy hanging with the rich man and his big bodyguard." Said Lawrence.

"Now that you have a rich friend what we not good enough for you anymore?"

"No, it's not that way at all. I am just part of their mentoring program. They have been tutoring me and teaching me interviewing skills for job searching."

"You don't need a tutor; you are one of the smartest boys in class." Said Sam.

"Not in math, but can we just talk about something else. I promise you that I will be at the next Computer Club Meeting."

The rest of the school day Robert met with his friends during lunch, and he felt like a normal teenager being around them again.

At the Detroit Business Club luncheon today their keynote speaker was Dwayne from the Reach Foundation, who was running late. The men and women that make up this club are some of the most affluent people in the state. What they were unaware of was that on the way to the luncheon Dwayne came across a robbery in progress and change into Night Thrasher. He made short work of the two would be robbers, and after he had defeated them, he found out that they were part of a new gang call The West Side Possie. Dwayne had heard that this group was trying to move in from California and expand into the Midwest. Their plans were to used Detroit as a jumping point, but they had not counted on Night Thrasher being the adopted hero of the city. He surprised them with his Stealth Armour as he appeared in front of the first two dispatching both men with a single roundhouse kick. The third man coming out of the safe met with a quick punch that sends him down. The fourth man runs but is taking down as Night Thrasher pressed a button that fires a battle stave from his hidden compartment that strikes him down from behind. He leaves as the police arrives on the scene.

At the Detroit Business Club, it's members are not used to waiting for anyone. Dwayne walks in, and immediately the program begins, and in a short time he is at the podium giving his speech.

"Thank you for attending this luncheon, as many of you know just two months ago I met with you on a vision of how we could help this great city. I know some of you don't agree and thinks that this city can right itself, and we should stay the course. But how can any of us sit back and do nothing and ignore the cries of help coming from helpless children. We have accomplished a lot together in just a short time span, we a renew after school daycare, adult technical training class, an expanded Junior Achievement Club, parenting classes for young mothers, and the opening of the arts and recreational center. Now our focus must shift to the economics and to help create new job opportunities to help give the people even more hope. With hope will come a stronger city, and in time we will help shape the future of this state again making Detroit the epicenter of change."

At the end of his speech, the gathered crowd all stood with applause, with the exception of the mayor. He did not even rise from his seat.

Back at school the day was ending, and Robert decided to spend time with his friends going to the mall. No training and fighting today, he was determined to keep his promise to his friends. Even when he received a text message from Chord, he set his phone on silence and stayed with his friends. As the trio of boys rode the bus to the mall, there was a large crash as the bus driver hit the brakes hard. Robert and the rest of the passengers looked out the window as Hydra agents could be seen running into a chemical holding warehouse. The one sound that could be heard after the explosion was "All Hail Hydra."


	15. Night Thrasher: Enter Hydra

The other students were frightening on the bus watching the Hydra agents attacked the warehouse, but Robert was silently cursing himself for not blame get his uniform. He watched with the others as the Hydra agents' blasts inside the warehouse, then rush inside. While the agents outside had traffic at a standstill and as the police arrived on the scene. They tried to restore order, but we're no match for the advanced weapons that Hydra had. After the explosion of a patrol car less than 100 feet from the bus, the driver started to have the students exit through the back of the bus's emergency exit.

In the confusion Robert hid behind a seat until the bus was empty, he search some backpacks that were left on the floor of the bus. He found a Detroit Lion's face mask in one of them that he put on. He exits the bus and ducks behind some cars they were just left in the street after the Hydra attack started. He remembers his training with Dwayne without his armor and hopes that he was ready for this. He leaps from his hiding place surprising the first agent as he quickly punches him in the stomach and follows with a kick that puts him down. Having lost the element of surprise the second agent was ready for Robert and fired his gun but Robert ducks the blast, and in one motion sweeps his attackers leg's causing him to fall backward. Robert pushes the gun out of his reach, and leaps on top of his attacker while he was on the ground. But the Hydra agent is able to block Robert's punches and pushes him off. In mere moments, they both are back on their feet in their individual fighting stances. Robert bites his bottom lip behind the mask doubting himself, as his attacker launches at him with a combination of punches that has Robert backing up in a defensive position. The agent presses his attack on him and connects with a punch that sends Robert reeling backward. At that moment, he remembers what Dwayne told him, "Robert remember you are the hero, not your armor."

Robert recovers and regains a measure of confidence as he attacks the agent by leaping and kicking the agent then grabbing him by the shoulder and flipping him over. Then he delivers a final punch that finishes off the agent. He pauses for a moment to catch his breath, and rubs his sore knuckles. This was the first time he had punch someone that hard without his armor and found himself for the second time today wishing that he had it. He had just that moment because when he looked up the Hydra agents that were in the warehouse was coming out with their stolen merchandise. When the agents saw their companions down, they pointed their guns at Robert and began to fire. Robert quickly leaps to the ground behind a car, without his armor he had no weapons. His only defense was the parked car, which the Hydra weapons were making short work of. They must have realized that he was defenseless as their leader orders one of them to advance upon the car while the other agents keep their weapons aimed looking for Robert to try to run away.

When the agent reaches the car, Robert throws a football that he found inside the now demolished car at the agent. Catching him completely off guard knocking him off the car, the agent falls to the ground. Where Robert pulls him behind the car and delivers a vicious elbow that takes him out of the fight.

"Hydra!" The other agents yelled as they start backfiring and walking as a unit upon the car.

Robert heart's pound hard in his chest as he looks for a way out. The police were still recovery from the initial assault, and no backup had arrived. He wonders if he can make it back to the bus that could provide him with more cover, but the blasts were coming too quickly. He thinks about his grandmother, and wonders who will take care of her once he is gone. He wonders when she hears how he died will she be proud of him. Then Robert notices that the last gun fire stop hitting the car he was hiding behind, but he could still hear the blast. He peeks around the corner and sees Night Thrasher battling the Hydra agents. As he watches, Thrasher roundhouse kicks one of the agents while dodging laser fire from the other agents. Robert hears something behind him and turns around quickly thinking one of the agents had snuck up behind him, but it was Chord.

"How are you doing kid?"

"Chord, man am I glad to see you both."

"I bet, but I figured you would like seeing this even better."

Chord hands Robert a duffle bag that had his uniform in it, and Robert runs off to change into his battle gear. Thrasher was still fighting the Hydra agents, and he could tell despite the first one he caught off guard, and then agents were better trained than the typical agents that Hydra sent on errands. He wonders what was so important in the warehouse, thinking in the middle of the fight almost cost him as one of the agents had put away his blaster in favor for a Kev Blade, which could be best describe as a laser dagger. This agent was trained well in the used of the dagger as each thrust came closer to Thrasher with each attack. While this agent held him at bay, the other agents tried to load up the boxes that they had taken from the warehouse. Thrash pulls his board off his back and uses it as a shield to block the dagger, and disarm the agent in the single move. Then he strikes the agent with the back of his shield that sends the agent down.

The other agents were getting in the truck when the last one was closing the back door of the truck he is pulled from the truck with a light lasso controlled by the Rocker Racer. Night Thrasher races over in an attempt to reach the vehicle before it pulls away to capture the other agents inside, but they see him coming as they start up the truck.

"Now there are two of them, let's go!" Said the lead agent.

The truck speeds away but drops one of the containers out of the open rear door. There were only two words written on the crate, "Anti-Gravity Device."


End file.
